


Thank You Daddy

by noneveragain



Series: Here's To The Frerard [1]
Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Frerard, Frerard smut, Hickeys, Kitten!Gerard, M/M, Punishment, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking Punishment, Throat Fucking, Toys, Vibrators, blowjob, daddy!frank, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform, my chemical romance smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy kink and Gerard gets punished for coming before Frank says he can. I suck at summaries, and Gerard sucks off Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You Daddy

I woke up groggily to see that Daddy already left. He had work early in the morning so it made sense why he was gone already. I went downstairs to see a note from him.

Hey baby boy, I'll be home at 12:00 noon. I got early out today. Love you 

Xoxo Frankie 

I squealed a bit to myself knowing that he was gonna be home earlier than usual today. I loved spending time with him so much it was almost unhealthy. 

My thoughts were cut off by a loud growl that emitted from my tummy. Daddy usually made me breakfast in the morning so I don't know what to make. The easiest thing would be cereal right? 

Eh, worth a shot. 

I ended up having to get a chair in order to reach the cereal that was all the way on top of the fridge, but I still got it!

After I finished my cereal I went upstairs to take a bath. As I was walking up I saw one of daddies shirts on the stair step. The shirt he was wearing last night. 

Oh god last night. 

I felt my big boy parts getting hard and achy when I began to think about last night. The way daddy used me, made me wait to come, made me feel good. I remembered last night so well, and now I had a problem in my sweat pants. 

I mentally cursed myself. Daddy doesn't like it when I touched myself at home when he wasn't here. I don't want another punishment. Last time it was spanking, this time I don't know what it's gonna be. His words from my last punishment are stuck in my head. 

"Next time you do that again without daddies permission, you'll regret it kitten." 

What did he mean? I can probably wait- Right?

I tried to ignore the problem in my pants as I made my way up to the bath and started it pouring the soap into the stream of water, watching it bubble up in front of me. 

Now came the hard part; removing my clothes and resisting the urge to touch myself. I knew if I did daddy would know, he could always tell when I was lying. 

I grabbed the waistband of my pants but stopped when I heard the faint sound of my phone ringing. I went to our bedroom and looked at the contact. It was Frank. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey baby. You weren't responding to my texts and I'm just checking up on you. Everything alright baby boy?" 

"Yes daddy. I'm okay don't worry. I can't wait for you to get home and tell me all about work." 

"Aww kitten, I love you okay? I'll be there in a couple of hours." 

"I love you too daddy. Now go back to work." I said chucking slightly.

"Oh but I love you more sugar. Bye now." He said with a slight laugh at the end. 

Gosh, I love him so much. 

I hung up and decided daddy might want a little picture of my problem so he knew what was happening. 

I snapped a picture of my big boy parts through my sweatpants and sent it to him with the caption: "come home soon daddy"

Within seconds I got a response. 

"Oh god baby doll, just hold off until daddy gets there. Remember if you touch yourself daddy's gonna have to punish you."

I whimpered slightly at the text as I began to start thinking about what daddy was gonna do to me when he got home which only cause my big boy parts to get even harder and ache even more. 

I tried to not think about it as I went back to the bathroom quickly taking off my sweatpants. The friction made my cock throb. I mean, my big boy parts. 

I never liked having to sound like a boy. Every time I did for a job interview or some shit, I always felt like I was putting on an act. I only like acting like a little, even without daddy around. I mean there was times where things got serious and Daddy and I used our regular names but that's only when it got really bad. 

Like we hardly ever say each others name that we made "Gerard" our safe word. We were gonna use frank but one time I said it out of pleasure and he thought I meant stop but I didn't, so we used my name. 

I mean you wouldn't moan your own name during sex right? That's kinda weird, well like unless your partner has the same name as you, but still. 

I hopped into the bathtub and began scrubbing my legs softly, slowly trailing up my thighs and rubbing my pink loofa gently over the pale skin. I trailed up to the part that I didn't want to give any attention whatsoever too. My big boy parts. 

"Stop. Go away." I said as if I was trying to will it away. I didn't like having a boner when Daddy wasn't home. It was hard to deal with going through the day, and like I heard that if you have one for longer that 4 hours or something you have to see a doctor. 

Only 2 hours until Frank got home. 

I scrubbed the rest of my body fairly quickly before getting my strawberry scented shampoo that daddy loves so much and putting it all over my hair. The scent of sweet strawberries filled the room and I loved it so much, I knew daddy was gonna love it too.

By the time I finished my shower it was 11:45. Daddy was gonna be home soon. I squealed a bit internally. I realized my erection had chilled out and I smiled a bit. I went to the bedroom and looked at the bed; messed up and handcuffs still on the headboard from last night. 

Immediate images and sounds from last night flooded into my mind and I couldn't get Daddy's moans out of my head. The way he growled my name, the way he made me beg for everything then made me feel good, the way he just did everything to me. I felt my big boy parts begin to swell up a bit again into the itchy panties I was wearing. 

Daddy loved the lace panties, but it scratched against my hard on making me groan a bit. This doesn't count as touching myself- does it? 

I quickly slipped them off deciding I'd just be naked for the rest of the day. I mean I know daddy won't mind, but I do have to say walking around with your big boy parts hard and achy while naked is a bit frustrating, I just want to touch them and get it over with. 

I laid down on the bed and tried to relax but my big boy parts were in great need of attention. Maybe if I just prepped myself for daddy he wouldn't mind? I'm not touching myself I'm just getting myself ready. 

I walked over to the drawer that held all of our toys, I looked at the toy we were using yesterday. The really big vibrator. Daddy purposly bought it bigger than him so I'll be properly stretched when we used it. I grabbed the vibrator and the small remote that came with it and went over to the bed. 

I got on the bed and grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand slicking the toy up using the excess lube to cover all four of my fingers before I laid down on my back and pressed a finger to my entrance. 

"God, I hope daddy's okay with this." I mumbled before shoving my finger in my entrance letting out a loud gasp and I felt the familiar burn in my lower abdomen. I pushed my finger in and out a couple of time before adding another, the burning sensation becoming all too much for me to handle without moaning. 

I kept thrusting my fingers in and out desperately trying to fight with my mind whether I wanted to find my special spot or just ignore it and try and stretch myself as much as possible. 

I can't come before daddy gets home, I'll get in trouble. I added a third finger brushing against my prostate causing me to moan uncontrollably before adding a fourth and begin to thrust them into me at a rapid pace that had me going nuts. 

I was pounding into my prostate, my heart thumping in my ears, the burning sensation in my lower stomach I was feeling all too familiar. I didn't notice how loud I was being, or the sound of keys opening the door or someone walking into the room. 

"Kitten! I said not to touch yourself!" I hear Daddy scream. I squeak as I come all over myself looking at him with wide eyes, knowing my punishment was coming soon. He was staring at me up and down with an unreadable expression on his face. 

I don't think I've ever seen him like this before. I looked at his crotch and saw daddy's big boy parts were getting harder and more noticeable through his work pants. 

"Oh sugar, you can't get daddy worked up like this and come already. I think it's time for your punishment." Daddy said removing his tie. 

I quickly removed my fingers and sat up. What was my punishment going to be? I don't like spanking but last time he said my next punishment wasn't going to be spanking. But if it wasn't spanking what was it? 

"Kitten, look what you did to daddy. Daddy's big boy parts hurt now because of you." I looked down to his big boy parts and it was throbbing. Daddy must be in pain. 

"I can fix it daddy!" I said getting on my knees in front of him and stroking it with my hand. "Ahh, that's a good kitten, but daddy has something else in mind." He said looking over at the vibrator on the nightstand that was already lubed up. 

"Well sugar, were you gonna use this on yourself without daddies permission?" He asked holding it up. 

"Yes daddy I was." I whispered lowering my head. I ruined everything for daddy. We could've had a great time together but I just couldn't help it could I?

"Alright kitten get on the bed. All fours." Daddy growled, causing me to slip into my submissive side and rush onto the bed and get on all fours exposing my naked flesh to his prying eyes. He grabbed the vibrator and got behind me on the bed. 

He began to place small kisses on my thighs, causing me to shiver lightly as I felt my big boy parts grow harder again. 

"Oh kitten, you're already all stretched. This shouldn't be a problem." He said before I felt the blunt end of the toy being pressed against me before it sliding in. The feeling of his hands tracing circles around my thigh being all too satisfying; I was enjoy everything until he finally said those words. What my actual punishment was. 

"You can't come until I tell you too now. Understand sugar?" Daddy said. There it was. I can't come until he says. I usually can't last that long but I did come a few minutes ago so maybe I could handle it this time?

"Okay daddy." 

"And you're gonna have to be as loud as you can. I want to hear you this time. No more being quiet okay?" 

"Yes daddy." 

"What's the safe word baby?" 

"Gerard." 

I heard him search for something before feeling a small vibration taking over my body. I let out a low moan, letting my eyes flutter shut as I felt the vibrating flow throughout my body causing me to quake gently. 

A few seconds later the vibrations increased, by a 1,000 fold. I may be exaggerating but it sky rocketed and immediately I was a shaking moaning mess. 

My arms gave out and my head fell into the bed as I moaned uncontrollably at the feeling of the toy vibrating harshly against my prostate. I felt close already, then it stopped. 

I whined, actually fucking whined. I was so close it hurts. I can feel my big boy parts throbbing uncontrollably desperate for release; precome all over the tip falling on the bed sheets. 

"No coming yet babydoll." Daddy said before removing the toy gently causing me to shudder. I felt his hands come around my body and lift me up against him as he scraped his teeth up the side column of my neck, biting gently and sucking at the pale skin leaving a bruise. 

I never thought this would happen, but in the middle of him giving me another hickey on my shoulder I came again on the bed with a loud squeak.

"Oh kitten. Did daddy say you could come?" Daddy said with a stern look in his eyes.

"No you didn't. I'm sorry daddy it felt so good I just- I was so close I couldn't- I didn't"

"Alright kitten, over my lap cmon." 

"No daddy! I don't like spankings please no!"

"You broke daddies rules baby. You have to be punished. Sugar you broke the rules on the punishment!" 

"Daddy I know but anything but spanking! Please!" I begged. I really hated spanking so much, it made my bottom hurt and I just don't like it.

"No, you get 5 and we try one more thing. And if you break daddies rules again, you get another 10 and you have to watch daddy fix the problem you cause him." 

I sighed and laid across his lap muttering a "yes daddy" before whimpering softly as I felt his hand rub against my bottom. 

The first one came without warning and I squeaked a bit. "Thank you daddy." 

By the third one I was in tears. "T-thank you daddy." 

"Cmon kitten, two more and you're done." 

He finally did the fifth one and I hopped off his lap wiping the tears away from my face. I hated spanking.

"I'm sorry baby, you shouldn't have broken daddies rules. Cmon. Go grab your tail and put it in for daddy." 

I looked up gently. "Can I wear my pink one?" I liked my light pink tail. It was so cute, but the plug part was really long and it almost always hit my prostate every time I used it. I don't think I'm ready to do this for a third time. 

"Kitten, what's the safe word?" I heard daddy ask. It's so sweet how he still cares about me rather than just using me for whatever. 

"Gerard." I responded before grabbing my tail and putting it in my hole whimpering a bit as I felt it nudge against my prostate. I made my way over to were daddy was laying down on my stomach in front of him. 

"You know you look so pretty in your tail kitten? It contrasts so beautifully with your skin. And those lacy panties over there? I love the way you look in those too. You're so pretty baby. Aww and your hair, it smells so nice." I could feel myself blush. I love the way daddy compliments me, it makes me feel good about myself.   
"I used the shampoo you like daddy. I thought you would want me too." I smiled. "Aww kitten, that's so sweet. He said.

I felt him tug a bit at the tail and move it to the side causing it to press directly against my prostate. I moaned as I pushed back against it. I felt him pull it out a bit and I pushed back against it even more moaning loudly. 

He leans over me and licks the shell of my ear causing me to shudder violently, feeling like I'm at my own peak yet again. 

"Come for me kitten, come." He whispered huskily in my ear giving me enough encouragement to come in spurts covering the sheets. I felt his arm snake around and jerk the after shocks for me. 

I fell against the sheets and looked at him. Daddy had blown out pupils and lust filled eyes. I knew he needed something. 

"Daddy, let me thank you for letting me come." I motioned for him to stand up as I kneeled in front of him and stroked him slowly. I kissed his tip gently before licking up all the precome that accumulated there, I dug my tongue into his slit slowly, causing him to moan softly, threading his fingers through my hair. 

"Fuck, kitten. Just like that. Do it just like that for daddy." He moaned, his hips twitching forward instinctively.

I sucked on the tip harshly before nuzzling my head as far as I could down his length. I hallowed out my cheeks and pulled up and down, bobbing my head slowly, moaning around him and watching him shudder. 

His grip on my hair became even tighter as he began to thrust lightly into my mouth. I moaned around him and relaxed instantly, letting him speed up his thrusts as he hit the back of my throat repeatedly causing me to gag slightly. 

"Fuck kitten, I'm gonna come." He groaned. I pulled up a little bit so I could swallow easier and began sucking harshly at the tip again, feeling his hot spurts of come go down my throat. 

He pulls off and looks at me with a glazed over look. "Thank you daddy." I said, my voice raspy and my throat hurting from what just happened.

"Aww kitten, let's go clean you up." He said picking me up softly and taking me to the bathroom. He started the water and poured the bath soap into it causing the water to bubble up. 

"I'm gonna go get you something for your throat okay?" He said, kissing my forehead and walking down to the kitchen. He came back with the nasty grape flavored throat medicine. He handed me the small cup that came with a bottle and I made a disgusted face and pushed it away. 

"Cmon kitten, you have too." He said sitting next to me giving me little kisses on my nose and cheek. "Drink it all and you'll get a lollipop." He said rubbing my tummy gently. 

"Promise?" I said holding out my pinkie. He connected his with mine and whispered "promise" as he handed me the cup with medicine. I drank it down quickly and made a disgusted look on my face. 

"Alright kitten, I promised." He said pulling out the jar with candy in it. I grabbed a blueberry one, immediately unwrapping it and licking it. 

Daddy went over and stopped the bath water and I stepped inside and began to splash around a bit eating my lollipop and moving around in the tub. 

I took the lollipop out and stuck my tongue out at daddy. 

"Gee, your tongue is blue." He giggled giving me a light kiss on the cheek. "Daddy, can we use a lavender bath bomb today?" I asked giving my best puppy dog eyes I could. I loved using those because the water looked so pretty.

"Of course baby." He said before getting up and handing me it. Right before I dropped it into the water I looked over at daddy who was smiling at me and motioning for me to drop it.

"Daddy, come in here with me." I whined slightly, moving over so there was room for him. 

He giggled and got in with me cuddling up closer. I handed him the bath bomb and kissed his cheek. "You do it daddy!" I squealed. 

He gently dropped it in the water and I admired the way the water changed colors so quickly. The water went from clear to lavender in what seemed like seconds!

We played around in the tub for a few minutes before daddy said we had to get out. We both stepped out of the tub and he grabbed a pink towel from the rack and began drying me. I could feel my eyes getting heavier and heavier. 

"Daddy, I'm so tired." I yawned as I watched him dry himself off. 

"C'mere baby. Let's go to the bedroom." He said pulling me into the room and sitting me in my pink chair while he changed the sheets. 

He picked me up and placed me on the bed, planting soft kisses on my cheek and finally one on my lips. He laid next to me and pulled me close into his arms playing with my hair softly. 

I snuggled even closer to him and let out a small giggle. "I love you daddy." I whispered into his chest, planting a small kiss in the area where my head was. "I love you too kitten." He said kissing the top of my head and pulling me even closer, if that was possible. 

I closed my eyes and let myself fall asleep. All kinks aside. I fell asleep in the safe warm arms, of my husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Kudos & Comments are greatly appreciated ^-^
> 
> -Kat!


End file.
